Rechargeable batteries are used in a variety of applications, such as onboard aircraft and in electronic devices (e.g., computers and mobile telephones). While various types of rechargeable batteries are available in the marketplace, lithium-ion batteries, such as lithium cobalt oxide (LiCoO2) batteries, are commonly used due to their relatively high energy density and lack of battery memory after a partial charge.
Lithium-ion batteries are known to generate heat, both under load and during charging. Therefore, when a battery application benefits from the high energy density provided by lithium-ion batteries, thermal management is commonly employed. One example of thermal management of lithium-ion batteries involves physically separating the various cells of the lithium-ion battery. Another example of thermal management of lithium-ion batteries involves housing the lithium-ion battery in a vessel capable of withstanding high pressures. Another example of thermal management involves monitoring the temperature of each cell of the lithium-ion battery such that any cells experiencing overheating may be shut down.
Despite advances already made, those skilled in the art continue with research and development efforts in the field of lithium-ion battery containment.